


No final das contas, ainda dependo do meu mozão

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys' Love, Historical References, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Sai de Portugal para encontrar meu amor verdadeiro junto ao Inglaterra, porém entrei na mesma furada de antes, só que com uma diferença: dessa vez sou bem tratado e sei bem que meu amor não foi em vão
Relationships: Brazil/England, Brazil/UK
Series: Hetalia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834
Kudos: 1





	No final das contas, ainda dependo do meu mozão

Mozão, por que és assim mozão?

Por que me ignora mozão?

Por que até hoje trata-me como um zé ninguém?

Mozão, nota-me mozão.

— O que foi? Não cansa de me irritar idiota. Não é como se eu gostasse de você, pelo contrário, eu te odeio. — Finalmente uma fala do meu amor, daquele que mesmo sabendo dos meus problemas continua comigo até o final.

— Por que andas assim, meu amor? Quer me dizer algo que está entalado em sua mente?

— Jamais! Isso não acontecerá comigo e você mesmo tentando jamais saberá tolo. Idiota. Besta. Estúpido. Fofo.

— Espera ai, eu ouvi um fofo, pode repetir?

— Como assim?! Só pode estar louco, seu, seu, seu fofo!

Os lindos olhos esverdeados, como uma linda esmeralda em tom claro, são como um paraíso sem fim e eu não me canso de olhá-los por diversas vezes todos os dias, pois ele é maravilhoso, sua sobrancelha grossa, os lábios finos, a estatura não muito elevada.

A voz usufrui do sotaque inglês, diferente do seu irmão mais novo, América, pois o sotaque americano é forte demais e me deixa irritado até o último fio de cabelo, algo sem quaisquer explicações.

Não acredito que meu antigo namorado, Portugal, tratava-me tão mal, ele era um cafajeste sem nenhum pudor, queria apenas meu dinheiro para aumentar a economia pobre de seu país pobre, mas não, Inglaterra não é desses, ele me ajuda quando eu preciso. Isso é nem sempre ocorre, mas na maioria das vezes ele é ótimo.

Há uns meses eu me separei de Portugal para ficar independente, porém não ocorreu e isso porque me apaixonei pelo Inglaterra e ele se aproveitou dessa paixão para me transformar em uma colônia, contudo foi de uma forma tão bela que mal pude resistir.

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje e foi hoje.

— Junte-se a mim, país novo, país jovem, aproveite a minha experiência e tornarei você um ótimo país e com uma força maravilhosa. Só precisa comprar meus produtos e pagar os impostos que nada de ruim acontecerá com você.

Com o meu amor nas alturas aceitei sem pensar duas vezes e foi a maior burrice da minha vida, se bem que tá melhor do que antes, sério, qualquer um é melhor do que Portugal, ô pessoa ruim, odeio ele, queima ele, explode dele, quebra ele, odeio.

— Claro, meu amor, minha vida, meu motivo de hoje não estar mais pensando naquele babaca que me fez de idiota e me tratou mal.

— Eu mostrarei a você que sou muito melhor do que Portugal, mas terá de mostrar a ele que é independente, por isso juntarei os dois e joga na cara dele o seu poder, Brasil.

Sim, eu fiz isso e quase dei na cara do meu ex, porém aprendi a usar meu tempo com quem merece e não demorou muito para o América aparecer e tentar tomar meu coração para vencer do irmão, contudo o rejeitei na hora.

— Brasil, junte-se a mim e eu mostrarei a você outro lado da vida.

— Não, eu quero mesmo é o Inglaterra e só.

Quando contei ao meu amado, só faltou ele fazer xixi de tanto rir e depois disso nós fomos fazer uma visita ao país dele, juntando as minhas coisas e as dele, em um dia lindo e aconchegante na cidade. Até aparecer o França para atrapalhar o nosso momento, não que eu não esperasse, mas é irritante.

— Bonjour! Não é que meu maior inimigo está feliz com seu novo amigo, só espera para ver que logo mais a gente se enfrenta de novo. Mas confesso que seu amigo é bem bonito, podia deixá-lo comigo um pouco para a gente se divertir.

— Ele é meu! — Com essas lindas palavras ele me beijou e eu quase morri de felicidade.

Enfim, voltando para o começo dessa história, ou seja, o final desse dia lindo, finalmente pude ficar em meu país, aproveitando o Brasil como nunca antes e meus habitantes ficaram preocupados com a minha demora a voltar.

— Onde esteve nesse tempo todo, Luciano?

— Estive aproveitando meus amores. — respondi a ela com o maior prazer e a levei até a sua casa no litoral, mostrando-a como a vida é linda e chegamos a dançar para relaxá-la ao máximo.

— Está leve e solto hoje, deve ter sido ótimo com seu novo namorado.

— Com toda certeza. — Sorri e fui até onde marcamos, deixei os meus produtos e levei os dele até em casa, além disso, dei-lhe um beijo molhado nos lábios, fazendo-o ficar envergonhado, porém estava feliz também.

— Você não merecia Portugal, mas saiba que sua vida será completamente diferente, entendeu?

Respondi de maneira positiva e nos abraçamos. Foi ótimo e mesmo tendo de pagar impostos e comprar várias mercadorias para compensar, adoro o rumo que a minha vida está tomando e espero que depois desse dia, em que meu imperador declarou a nossa independência, tudo mude para melhor.


End file.
